Shavala
Shavala is a teen female half-Lion, half-Cheetah. She shows a lot of affection for Laval, and has secrets of her own; when Laval tries to figure out what she is hiding, she always challenges him to a Speedor race, which he gladly agrees to. Personality Shavala is generous, kind, fast, sneaky, quick-thinking, and very clever. Shavala can usually be found challenging Laval to a Speedor race, but sometimes she just likes to hang out with her friends (especially Laval) or practice her fighting skills. Alternatively, she may spy on Laval; she does this because she thinks that he is smart, brave, wise, strong, and cute, plus she thinks that it's cool to watch him practice his fighting skills. History Although Shavala was the princess of the Cheetah Tribe, she is half Lion, which is why she has long brown hair. She has a major crush on Laval, and Laval kind of has a crush on her. However, Laval is unaware of her status in the Cheetah Tribe, only knowing that her father is one of the Lion Tribe's warriors. She and Laval knew each other for years, but Laval lost his memory when they were just cubs, so he forgot about Shavala and the tunnels under the Lion Temple that connect it to the Cheetah Temple. However, later, when he follows Shavala into the underground tunnels, it turns out that there are glowing stones on the roof of the cave that store memories, leading Laval to get flashbacks of when he and Shavala would meet down in the center of where the two tunnels meet. These flashbacks reveal that Shavala was banished from her tribe, leading her to sustain a major injury after being kidnapped and thrown down the Never Falls by the Shadow Tribe, only to be saved by Laval, who carried her back to the Lion Temple. Since she was half Lion and half Cheetah, he couldn't tell where she came from, but he definitely did think that she was cute. Weapons Shavala's weapons are a sword and a bow and arrows. Her arrows' tips are made of White Chi, a substance that the Cheetah Tribe keeps secret from the other tribes. This is why their tribe is hidden beyond the Outlands. White Chi is arguably the most powerful Chi in Chima, even more powerful than the Fire Chi. Enemies Shavala's main enemy is Shadow, a black panther from the evil Chi-stealing Panther Tribe, also known as the Shadow Tribe. Shadow likes Shavala because he thinks she is cute, but later on, he finds out that Shavala likes Laval, leading Shadow to try to kidnap Shavala. This backfires when it is revealed that Eris is within the room, forcing Shadow to capture Eris as well, which, in turn, gives Shavala time to broadcast the Lion distress roar. This alerts Laval, who bursts into the room just as Shadow is about to jump out of the window with the kidnapped girls. Shadow takes out his black sword, powered by dark Chi, and duels Laval. As the two duel, Shavala breaks free and sets Eris free as well, causing a now-surrounded Shadow to drop a fog bomb; when the fog clears, Shadow is gone, though the rest of the group remains. Laval, confused, asks who Shadow was, causing Shavala to ominously reply, "Someone I had hoped to never see again...." Category:Fan Characters